films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
You Can Do It, Toby!
You Can Do it, Toby! is the twenty-second episode of the eighth season and the two hundred and forth episode of the series. In this episode, Toby gets nervous when he has to look after Wellsworth. Plot Toby was pulling milk tankers up Gordon's Hill and is taking it nice and slowly. However, when Gordon climbs up the hill with Edward as his back engine, he snubs Toby for being too slow; he even says that Toby is not a proper engine, which hurts Toby's feelings. That evening, the Fat Controller tells Toby that, as Edward is required at Brendam the following day, he must look after Wellsworth Yard in his place, which worries Toby as he doesn't feel like a proper engine. The next morning, Toby leaves Arlesdale End feeling rather nervous, hoping that he will not be needed to help an engine up Gordon's Hill. At Wellsworth, to his dismay, there are many trucks to be shunted into three trains for Donald, Douglas, and Henry. Toby is uncertain that he can do this, but Thomas encourages him. So Toby carries out the shunting work full of confidence. Just as Toby finishes the shunting, Gordon passes by with the express. Just like the day before, however, Gordon gets stuck on the hill due to the heavy weight of the train. So his guard telephones the yard manager, who tells Toby to help Gordon. But Toby is nervous again, so Thomas encourages him once more and Toby sets off. Gordon is not pleased to hear that Toby is coming as he considers him, being a steam tram, not a proper engine. Toby buffers up and pushes as hard as he can, but Gordon and the train do not move a wheel. Gordon insults Toby even more thinking that was all Toby was capable of. Just as he is about to give up, Toby remembers Thomas' words of encouragement and buffers up again. This time, Toby gives every ounce of steam he has and Gordon starts to move. Toby keeps on going up Gordon's Hill and even Percy encourages him as he passes by going downhill. Once at the summit, Gordon is surprised and very impressed with Toby and Toby is very happy too. That night, back in his own shed, Toby is visited by the Fat Controller who tells him that he was really useful. Toby feels like a proper engine once more. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Percy *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Henry (mentioned) *Donald and Douglas (mentioned) *Annie and Clarabel (deleted scene cameo) Locations *Gordon's Hill *Arlesdale End *Wellsworth *Dryaw *Shunting Yards *Brendam Docks (mentioned) *Black Loch (deleted scene) Notes *Going by production order, this is the twelfth episode of the eighth season. *In Japan this episode is called "Toby, I Can Do It". It is called "Useful Toby" in Gaelic. Errors *When Edward starts pushing Gordon up the hill, a wire is visible under him. *The narrator said that Toby's engine roared as he pushed Gordon up the hill, but Toby is the engine. *Gordon should've gone back to the bottom of the hill before Edward and Toby came to push him up the hill. *In the beginning Toby starts up the hill but in the next shot from behind he was set back, to add to that Toby isn't seen when Gordon suddenly starts to climb the hill. *In the UK narration, Michael Angelis gives Toby a Scouse accent. *Toby would've gotten over the other side of Gordon's Hill by the time Edward came to help Gordon. *In part of the episode, steam vents too far from Gordon. *In an extended shot from Determination of Gordon stalling on his hill the second time, Gordon was wearing his happy face mask. *Toby's steam platform is visible when he goes back to try and push Gordon a second time and it is seen again when Toby starts to push Gordon up the hill. Gallery YouCanDoIt,Toby!USTitleCard.png|US Title card YouCanDoIt,Toby!1.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!2.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!3.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!4.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!5.png|Gordon YouCanDoIt,Toby!6.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!7.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!8.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!9.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!10.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!11.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!12.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!13.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!14.png|Gordon and Toby YouCanDoIt,Toby!15.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!16.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!17.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!18.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!19.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!20.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!21.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!22.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!23.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!24.png|Toby at Wellsworth YouCanDoIt,Toby!25.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!26.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!27.png|Thomas YouCanDoIt,Toby!28.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!29.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!30.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!31.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!32.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!33.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!34.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!35.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!36.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!37.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!38.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!39.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!40.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!41.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!42.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!43.png|Thomas and Toby YouCanDoIt,Toby!44.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!45.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!46.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!47.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!48.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!49.png|Gordon's wheels YouCanDoIt,Toby!50.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!51.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!52.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!53.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!54.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!55.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!56.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!57.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!58.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!59.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!60.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!61.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!62.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!63.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!64.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!65.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!66.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!67.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!68.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!69.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!70.jpg|Deleted scene YouCanDoIt,Toby!71.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!72.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!73.jpg|Deleted scene YouCanDoIt,Toby!74.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!75.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!76.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!77.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!78.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!79.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!80.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!81.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!82.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!83.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!84.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!85.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!86.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!87.jpg YouCanDoIt,Toby!88.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!89.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!90.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!91.png Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2004 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes